


more than a flame (more than a friend)

by pilzformig



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ??? from me???? fluff from me?? cannot believe this, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, High Sex, M/M, Marijuana, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, avatar universe gets weed because i said so, fluff and established relationship from Me? unheard of!, no beta we die like men, which should be a tag already smh, zukka 2020 renaissance gang rise UP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilzformig/pseuds/pilzformig
Summary: Sokka and Zuko smoke weed together and they are in love.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 327





	more than a flame (more than a friend)

**Author's Note:**

> banged this one out in two days bc im a loser stoner and these boys are in love...  
> rly wish it werent quarantine so that i didnt have to smoke alone aha . aha just want to shotgun w my friends ahaha.
> 
> anyway!!! zukka fans please enjoy, i love this ship a lot!!
> 
> title is inspired by _the runaround_ by sufjan stevens.

Sokka’s half drunk on rice wine already, leaning haphazardly against Zuko’s shoulder. He’s watching Zuko idly firebending, fingers twirling around each other and making tiny flames flicker and swirl. It’s warm, so warm, and Sokka thinks that this is one of his favourite things about hanging out with Zuko: the heat, sharp and piercing or warm and close and comforting, surrounding him and finding its way to his bones.

He pulls himself away from his thoughts and concentrates on what he’s meant to be doing. The spot where his jaw is resting against Zuko’s bare shoulder is searing hot, a little sticky with sweat, and he’s disappointed to have to break contact, but he sits himself up and drags the mortar and pestle towards him. It’s beautiful, shiny black and heavy in his hands. The buds are already in the mortar, and he grinds them with practised ease, his elbow bumping against Zuko’s arm occasionally.

It’s really only natural, Sokka thinks, that they’ve ended up smoking together, with Zuko’s fire and Sokka’s predilection for cactus juice. And maybe it’s natural as well that the two of them have become closer through this, or before this, or something. Fire and water, opposites attract, all of that. They haven’t said anything about it, properly, but Sokka knows that they’re practically dating, that bros don’t spend this much time together, or write so many letters when they’re apart, or kiss each other sometimes when they’re high. Or, well. Sometimes it goes further than that.

Sokka packs the crushed leaves into a pipe (shiny glazed ceramic, like so many things in the fire nation), and nudges Zuko to get his attention. Zuko stops making sparks fly between his fingers and turns to Sokka, a smile settling on his lips. Light from the fire in the grate beside them illuminates his face, flickering over the scarred flesh on his right side.

“C’mon then,” Sokka says, and Zuko cups a hand over his on the pipe. Sokka brings his head in, putting his lips to the pipe and watching as the tip of Zuko’s finger produces a tiny flame. He draws in deep, still looking at the bright orange at the end of the pipe, but he’s aware of Zuko’s eyes on his face. He sighs, blowing out smoke, and he smiles and says to Zuko, “probably the closest I’ll ever get to firebending.” Zuko snorts and takes the pipe from him.

Zuko pauses and looks into Sokka’s eyes, tucks a strand of Sokka’s hair behind his ear, and Sokka knows it’s going to be another one of those nights. They keep looking at each other like that for a whole breath, as Zuko’s hand slides down Sokka’s neck to rest on his shoulder. As Sokka breathes in again, Zuko takes his hand back. Sokka watches Zuko’s lips around the pipe as he breathes in, keeps watching them as he takes the pipe away and breathes out, doesn’t stop looking until Zuko’s taken another drag and is pulling Sokka towards him. Sokka closes his eyes as Zuko presses their lips together. Zuko’s hands are firm on either side of Sokka’s face, and Sokka opens his mouth as Zuko breathes out, blowing smoke and (he’s sure) some extra fiery warmth into him. 

Their mouths part slightly so that Sokka can breathe out, blowing heat onto Zuko’s cheek, and then their lips are back on each other, so soft and so so warm, hands on cheeks, fingers curled.

They pull back after who knows how long and take some more hits, until they’re appropriately blazed and sprawled over one another on the floor, Sokka’s head resting on Zuko’s chest, Zuko’s hand on Sokka’s clavicle. Every point of contact between them is like a torch flame to his skin.

Sokka loves this, when the two of them can just relax together, mouths dry and sharing each other’s heat. He gets Zuko to call for food, and they change position so that Sokka can lie on Zuko’s lap and have Zuko feed him (spiced duck eggs, fried banana and sizzle-crisps, Zuko’s fingers caressing his lips).

 _What’s better than this_ , Sokka thinks hazily: lying here with Zuko and eating some of the most delicious food in the world (as it seems to him now), high out of their minds. Zuko lies back again and Sokka turns his head inwards to Zuko’s stomach and inhales.

“I wish I could do this every day,” he says. Zuko laughs and runs a finger through Sokka’s hair, lethargic.

“You couldn’t. I mean, not with me. I am the Fire Lord, you know.”

Sokka hums low in his throat. “And what does that make me?” he asks, a note of mischief in his voice. He rolls onto his stomach and rests on his elbows to look at Zuko. “Your courtesan? Concubine?”

Zuko’s eyebrows raise and he laughs silently. “My concubine… Oh, I don’t think so. You’re not- no, Sokka-” he interrupts himself with another laugh.

Sokka flops onto his back, hand to his forehead like a swooning lady. “Do you not want me in your chambers, Fire Lord Zuko? Oh, how my heart bursts when you call me to you.” Sokka can feel Zuko’s stomach contracting with laughter under his head.

“You are not in my chambers as my _concubine_ or my _whore_ , you are here as my _friend_ , dear Sokka.”

“Oh, is that all?”

“The word is a better fit than those other options.”

“Of course, of course,” Sokka says, and, because this has gone on too long and he always gets horny when he’s high, he turns his head and mouths at Zuko’s cock through his pants. Zuko’s breathing becomes heavy. “Because friends do this, obviously.”

Zuko splays a hand on Sokka’s side, and Sokka’s so turned on at this point he swears he could come just from that. He lets up on the pressure on Zuko’s dick as his head falls back in a sigh. 

“Oh,” he lets out, and then he feels a hand in his hair as Zuko yanks his head away from his crotch; Sokka feels a jolt of arousal at the sudden roughness. Zuko pushes him onto his back, runs a hand up his torso, and kisses him full on the mouth, greedy and insistent. Sokka kisses back with gusto.

Their kisses slow, becoming lazy and lapping, and Zuko slides a hand down the middle of Sokka’s chest, pulling his tunic apart. Sokka is sure he must look thoroughly debauched by now: tunic open, lips parted, hair mussed and cock straining in his pants as Zuko toys with a nipple. Sokka keens, lips slipping away from their kiss as he does so. His breaths are shaking and laboured as Zuko slips his hands under Sokka, one at his back, the other under his head, and presses a firm kiss to Sokka’s lips. Sokka feels Zuko’s tongue in his mouth, hot and persistent and wet.

Sokka brings a hand up to undo the tie at the front of Zuko’s shirt. Every sense and sensation feels increased fivefold, mutated and morphed into one another, so that he swears he can _feel_ the sound of Zuko’s breaths, taste the hand that’s still teasing his nipple.

Sokka’s hips buck up, and Zuko breaks the kiss to laugh and say, “Perhaps ‘whore’ is an apt word anyway.” 

Sokka smiles and chuckles and flicks Zuko’s cheek. “Oh and you love it,” he replies. He takes the opportunity to rid Zuko of his shirt entirely, then begins on his trousers. As he unties them, his hand brushes against Zuko’s cock and causes Zuko to shudder and still, limp fingers sliding down Sokka’s arm.

Zuko pushes Sokka down by his shoulders, and Sokka collapses back down again, hands splayed on either side of his head, languishing as Zuko kisses him again, pours some oil onto his hand and slides it down Sokka’s pants. Sokka jerks and his breath hitches as Zuko’s hand curls around his dick, pulls at it slowly. His hand’s wet and warm and god it’s crazy to have some firebender’s oil covered hand on his dick (one lapse of attention and that oil’s gonna fucking catch alight), but it feels so good and he loves Zuko so much and right now he wants nothing other than this.

Sokka lets him jerk him off for a moment before he gets some oil for himself and scrabbles at Zuko’s groin, trying to find purchase at the awkward angle. Finally, he clasps Zuko’s cock and feels Zuko stutter against his lips. Zuko pulls Sokka so they’re both sitting up, wrapped around each other, tugging at the other’s dick until they find a rhythm and their heads fall onto each other’s shoulders.

Everything’s hot and slick and shuddering and it’s all almost overwhelming, the temperature and his cock and _Zuko’s_ cock and his sweaty neck on Zuko’s sweaty shoulder. As he turns his head to press his slack lips against Zuko’s neck, he feels his orgasm starting to build.

“Zuko,” he whispers, gets a shaking inhale in response. Sokka’s lips graze against Zuko’s neck as he comes, and his hand slacks around Zuko’s cock as Zuko works him through his orgasm, breathing warm air onto the sheen of sweat on Sokka’s collarbone. Sokka comes back to his right mind enough to keep pulling Zuko off, and it’s not long before Zuko’s coming too, shaking through his release. The fire in the grate blazes a little brighter, a little warmer for a second, and Sokka smiles.

They sit like that for a few moments, heads still on each other’s shoulders, Zuko’s hand resting at the base of Sokka’s cock, thumb brushing his balls. Sokka lifts his head (it feels like the heaviest thing in the world) and presses a kiss to Zuko’s lips. They’re breathing the same air, the same hot heavy bubble of something denser than air, he’s sure.

“Wish I was a waterbender just so I could get this shit off us easily,” Sokka says, gesturing at the come covering their hands and stomachs.

Zuko laughs, “Just wipe it off, idiot.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

He does just that, starting with Zuko and then attending to himself. They lie back again, not even bothering with clothes or blankets; the room is warm enough without them. They curl around each other and eventually fall asleep like that, comfortable and sated in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading! i die for comments if u are so inclined <33


End file.
